1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technical field of managing, storing, processing, inputting and outputting the medical care information, and more particularly to a technical field of a new system for aiding or navigating a person related to medical care such as a medical doctor, a nurse, a pharmacist, a medical office worker and so on, to make up a better medical care schedule and record.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, each medical doctor, nurse, etc. makes up the medical care schedule as for medical care actions such as a test, an examination, an inspection, a reservation for hospitalizing, an operation, a medication and so on, by thinking and summarizing it in his or her mind on the basis of his or her experience and sense. For example, a medical doctor may make it up by writing, on a so-called "instruction table" sheet for exclusive use, the medical care schedule or plan for a certain patient such as the schedule and content of the test and the medication, the schedule and content of the medical operation, the schedule and content of the post-operation treatment or examination and so on. In such a case, it is general that a standard date for the medical care schedule, such as a date two days before the medical operation, the date of hospitalization or the like, is written on this instruction table sheet by the medical doctor. Therefore, a better medical care schedule can be made up by a well trained medical doctor etc., who thinks it carefully.
On the other hand, as a system for processing medical information by use of a computer, there is a computer system for medical office work, to which data indicating types of medical examination, medication, medical insurance, etc. are inputted and which speedily calculates the medical reward out of those inputted data and outputs a bill. Under the development of the computer communication technique nowadays, an order system is also proposed which quickly transmits the computer readable information in place of a paper chit on which the message is written, from one terminal device at one department to the other terminal device at the other department so as to speed up the preparation of the medicine, the account and the like.
Since the medical care schedule is related to a human life and thus very important, it is desirable to standardize the medical care schedule to some extent and keeps its quality high regardless of the discretion or skill of the individual doctor.
However, first of all, the aforementioned medical care schedule, which is made up by each doctor, nurse, etc., needs a work to summarize it in his or her mind in such a way as "the prescription will be performed on X day, the test will be performed on Y day, . . . " for example, which basically cannot function as a schedule table related to the medical care actions or processes. And, above all, this kind of conventional medical care schedule depends very much upon the individual discretion and skill of each doctor, nurse, etc., so that it is almost impossible to schedule and program the medical care processes which are the objectively best in case of serving various medical care actions and processes with respect to numbers of patients who have various kinds of chronic and disease, under the complication and the high development of the medical technique nowadays. As a result, there is a serious problem that a less effective medical treatment may be applied by an erroneous judgment of the doctor, the nurse, the pharmacist or the like, and that the chronic or disease, which would have been cured by applying the most suitable treatment, is not finally cured.
On the other hand, according to the aforementioned method of manually writing the medical care schedule on the "instruction table" sheet for exclusive use, it is very inconvenient to change the schedule or plan at the presence of an emergent hospitalization of another patient, or in case of changing the future schedule on the basis of the results of some test or examination, for example.
Further, the quality itself of the medical care can be hardly improved by the aforementioned computer system for the medical office work and the order system, although the burden on the office works and the waiting time of the patients can be reduced by those systems.